Agnessa
left|200pxright|150px Agnessa — pegaz (ponyfikacja użytkowniczki AgnessAngel). Klacz to typowa kura domowa, jest poświęconą swej rodzinie, kochającą żoną i matką, ma jednak swoje pasje, w których stara się rozwijać w wolnych chwilach. Małżonkiem Agnessy jest Cray Goodspell - doradca ds. zagranicznych na dworze w Canterlocie. Jej synek to najmłodszy książę Equestrii - Prince Cantee Wiem, iż to,że zrobiłam męża Agnessy doradcą księżniczek, a syna alikornem i księciem może wyglądać na wywyższanie się, jednakże sama Agnessa jest zwykłym kucykiem z mnóstwem wad. Moich bliskich, postanowiłam wyróżnić, gdyż moim zdaniem na to zasługują. Agnessa ma również dwie młodsze siostry: średnią Pink Fury i najmłodszą Wind of Change. 'Narodziny postaci' ---- 270px|right Pomysł stworzenia swej ponyfikacji zrodził się w głowie autorki już bardzo dawno, jeszcze przed poznaniem przez nią "miejsca" takiego jak wikia. Dokładnie to chodziło o stworzenie kucykowych wersji całej rodziny autorki, tak dla uczczenia wielkiej miłości jaką darzy swych bliskich i jej zamiłowania do serialu MLP:FiM. Na samym początku powstał sam obrazek zaprojektowany za pomocą kreatora stworzonego przez General Zoi. Z czasem gdy autorka zagłębiła się mocniej w świat kucykowego fandomu, postanowiła napisać historię życia swojej rodzinki. W pierwszej kolejności opisała postacie przedstawiające ją, jej partnera i ich najdroższego synka. Następnie powstały ponysony jej ukochanych sióstr, gdy tylko wyraziły one na to swoją zgodę. (Ponysony rodziców autorki prawdopodobnie nigdy nie powstaną, gdyż nie są oni miłośnikami zainteresowań swojej córki, tolerują je, ale nie do tego stopnia Plik:Awesome icon.png). Sama Agnessa odzwierciedla całkowicie charakter swej twórczyni, jednak jej wygląd nie jest wzorowany na wyglądzie autorki. Jedynymi nieco podobnymi cechami są lekko falowane włosy i kształt oka wzorowany na kształcie migdała. Kolory Agnessy nie są ulubionymi odcieniami jej autorki, są jednak dobrane tak by oddać w sobie choć część jej "aury". Oznacza to, iż mają być odzwierciedleniem jej samopoczucia i nastawienia do świata. Zimne barwy najlepiej, obrazują chłód, obojętność i dystans, dodatkowo jednak ujawnia się w nich także spokój i łagodność. Poza tym zdaniem autorki jej kucyk w tych barwach wygląda za równo słodko jak i dostojnie. Wygląd kucyka nie zmienił się właściwie od początku jego powstania jedynie wspomniane wcześniej oczy miały kiedyś inną formę, gdyż na samym początku autorka wybrała jako wzór oczy Fluttershy. 'Imię' ---- AgnessaAgnessa to oczywiście lekko zmienione imię Agnes, które jest angielskojęzyczną wersją imienia Agnieszka. to imię wywodzące się z języka starej zapomnianej cywilizacjiImię jak i słowo od którego pochodzi wywodzą się z języka greckiego.. Pochodzi od słowa hagne, które oznacza: "czysta", "dziewicza", "nieskalana". Rodzice Agnessy nadali jej to imię, ponieważ właśnie czystość i nieskalanie, przychodziły im na myśl gdy patrzyli na sierść swej małej córeczki. 'Wygląd' ---- Agnessa nie należy do kucyków, nadmiernie zajmujących się swoim wizerunkiem. Podchodzi do niego dość ascetycznie. Nad wszystko przedkłada wygodę i higienę, i to one w decydującej mierze odpowiadają za jej wygląd. Klacz ta bardzo nie lubi się stroić i jakoś specjalnie wpływać na swoją naturalność. Unika zazwyczaj sytuacji, które wymagają od niej odświętnego stroju. Gdy jednak zdarza się, że nie może się od nich wymigać to i tak nigdy nie wygląda tak jak wymagałoby tego od niej otoczenie. Takie zachowanie powoduje często, że mimo, iż nie jest to zamierzone, bardzo wyróżnia się na tle innych otaczających ją kucyków.thumb|600px|Dorastanie|center 'Znaczek' ---- Znaczek Agnessy to białe piórko. Jest on symbolem jej zamiłowania do tworzenia opowieści i obrazów, które je ilustrują. Talenty Agnessy ujawniły się dość wcześnie, gdyż uwielbiała wymyślać bajki i piosenki, zabawiając nimi swoje młodsze siostrzyczki. Lubiła też rysować i spędzała na tym wiele godzin każdego dnia. Minęło jednak dużo czasu zanim zrozumiała, że największym jej osiągnięciem jest połączenie tych dwóch czynności. Znaczek zdobyła już jako uczennica Akademii Wonderbolts. Pewnego dnia pisząc jak co dzień w swym pamiętniku, klacz narysowała szkic, który miał być ilustracją do stworzonego właśnie wiersza. Ta fuzja talentów zrodziła najlepsze z jej dotychczasowych dzieł, dała także znaczek, którego tak długo nie miała młoda pegazica. Dziś Agnessa pracuje przede wszystkim nad szkicami dzięki czemu może wykonywać ilustracje w trakcie pisania nie odkładając nawet pióra. Jej ukochane dzieła to "Psalm Equestriański" i "Tren Księżycowy", są one jej największą dumą i szczyci się tym, iż je napisała. 'Życiorys' ---- Źrebięce czasy Agnessa urodziła się i wychowała w Cloudsdale. Na początku była jedynaczką i całkiem odpowiadał jej ten stan, nigdy wszak nie znała innego, nie miała więc żadnego porównania. Marzyła czasem w prawdzie o tym by mieć starszego brata. Oczywiste jednak było, iż los nie obdarzy jej takim rodzeństwem. Życie jedynaka, było całkiem przyjemne dla małej klaczy. Wszystkie zabawki, należały tylko do niej, nie musiała dzielić się niczym, nawet miłość i zainteresowanie rodziców miała na wyłączność. Byli oni zawsze przy niej, nawet bawili się razem z nią, dzięki czemu mała pegazica nigdy nie czuła się samotna. Beztroski czas zabawy, nie trwa jednak wiecznie. Dla każdego małego kucyka, nadchodzi wreszcie moment, gdy musi rozpocząć swoja przygodę z edukacją. Szkoła była dla Agnessy ciekawym przeżyciem, na samym początku nawet jej się podobało poznała tam swoja pierwszą i chyba niestety ostatnią prawdziwą przyjaciółkę - Blueberry. Była szczęśliwa, że może dzielić z nią swój czas. Niestety nie była nigdy prymuską, dlatego okres fascynacji samą szkoła minął bardzo szybko. Niedługo, po tym gdy Agnessa poznała przykre strony szkolnej egzystencji, na świat przyszła jej młodsza siostra, co jeszcze bardziej skomplikowało życie małego kucyka. Często, bowiem słyszała jak okropne bywa młodsze rodzeństwo, posiadający je znajomi klaczki opowiadali jej o swoich braciach lub siostrach i zawsze były to opinie mocno negatywne. Dlatego też reakcja Agnessy na wieść o maleńkiej klaczce nie była początkowo zbyt pozytywna, zmieniło się to jednak szybko, gdy tylko ujrzała słodziutką Pink Fury i poczuła jak bliska jest jej ta mała kruszynka. Pegazica pokochała różowiutkie maleństwo całym sercem i postanowiła być dla niej najlepszą na świecie starszą siostrą. Po kilku latach do dwójki sióstr dołączyła trzecia, oczekiwana przez cały okres ciąży ich matki. Agnessa i Pink Fury nie miały wątpliwości,że nowa siostra to tylko więcej radości i szczęścia w rodzinie, dlatego też uwielbiały i rozpieszczały ja już od pierwszego dnia jej życia. Akademia czyli wielka pomyłka Po zakończeniu edukacji podstawowej, nadszedł dla Agnessy czas by wybrać drogę dalszego kształcenia. Początkowo jej wielka fascynacja rysowaniem skłoniła ją do wybrania szkoły o kierunku plastycznym. Niestety szybko okazało się, że dobre szkice to nie wszystko i choć egzamin wstępny poszedł jej całkiem dobrze nie dostała się do wymarzonej szkoły, gdyż jej mierne malowanie odebrało jej kilka punktów, których potrzebowała by pokonać inne kucyki. Postanowiła więc, choć było to sprzeczne z jej pasjami i marzeniami, wybrać się do Akademii Wonderbolts. Rodzice byli z niej dumni, gdyż nie przekonywała ich za bardzo jej wymarzona szkoła, która ich zdaniem nie była dla niej najlepszym miejscem. Pierwsze dni w akademii nie były dla Agnessy zbyt ciekawe. Nawet fakt, iż miała przy sobie swą najlepszą przyjaciółkę z dziecięcych lat nie zmieniał beznadziejności jej położenia. Mała sprawność fizyczna i kiepska umiejętność latania powodowały, że była jedną z najgorszych uczennic w całej swej szkole, to zaś całkowicie zabijało jej zapał do nauki czegokolwiek. Szybko straciła kontakt z tak ważną kiedyś przyjaciółką. Blueberry była doskonałym lotnikiem, miała wspaniałe osiągnięcia i kochała ją cała szkoła. Co prawda nadal starała się utrzymywać kontakt z Agnessą, jednak jasnobłękitna klacz nie chcąc zarazić najlepszej osoby jaką znała swoją przeciętnością, postanowiła usunąć się w cień. Po kilku latach "nauki", gdy przyjaźń z Blueberry była już tylko bolesnym i smutnym wspomnieniem szczęśliwych dni, Agnessa postanowiła wziąć się za siebie i zacząć dążyć do osiągnięcia czegokolwiek w swoim życiu. Pierwszym krokiem do zmiany swojej smętnej egzystencji, było zajęcie się porządnie nauką przedmiotów nie związanych ze sprawnością fizyczną. Drugim zaś poświęcanie się rozwijaniu swoich dawno porzuconych talentów. W chwilach wolnych od nauki, klacz pisała często w swym pamiętniku. Zazwyczaj tworzyła w nim wiersze o swoich uczuciach i trudzie życia. Pisząc jeden z takich wierszy zdobyła swój znaczek. Spotkanie miłości życia Niedługo po pojawieniu się znaczka klacz zapisała się na kurs pisarski odbywający się w Canterlocie, by dalej rozwijać swój talent, gdyż zdarzenie to uświadomiło jej że ma on wartość i sens. Na kursie poznała trochę starszego od siebie jednorożca w którym zakochała się od pierwszego spojrzenia w jego piękne niebieskie oczy. Miał on na imię Cray Goodspell i nie był zwykłym kursantem, lecz tajnym wysłannikiem szkoły magii. Agnessa nie znała jednak tajemnicy kucyka, który tak ją oczarował. Pewnego dnia przysiadła się do Goodspella na wykładzie i tak rozpoczęła się ich znajomość. Wystarczyło kilka dni zasiadania w jednej szkolnej ławie, by połączyło ich głębokie uczucie. Gdy trwający kilka miesięcy kurs dobiegł końca, para postanowiła zamieszkać razem w domu Craya, nie chcieli się bowiem rozstawać. Od tego czasu Agnessa mieszkała w Canterlocie, dlatego też zrezygnowała z akademii. Nauka i tak nie szła jej zbyt dobrze, nigdy nie czuła się tam na miejscu, ponieważ nie była zbyt dobra w lataniu. Narodziny synka Minęło kilka lat, w czasie których Agnessa zajmowała się pisaniem i ilustrowaniem opowiadań. Ukochany zawsze ją wspierał i cieszył się z nią każdym jej sukcesem. Mogła też zawsze liczyć na jego pomoc, gdyż jego talent był również związany ze słowem pisanym. Agnessa czuła, że jest najszczęśliwszym kucykiem w całej Equestrii, jednak największe szczęście miało nadejść wraz z przyjściem na świat ich syna, który okazał się być źrebięciem tak wyjątkowym, że wieści o jego narodzinach dotarły do bram pałacu. Synek Agnessy i Craya urodził się alikornem pomimo tego, że żadne z rodziców nim nie było. Gdy wieść ta dotarła do księżniczek, obydwie postanowiły bezzwłocznie odwiedzić nowego księcia. Małemu kucykowi nadano imię Prince Cantee. 'Cechy charakteru ' ---- Spokój Zazwyczaj Agnessa stara się być osobą spokojną i zrównoważoną. Jej znajomi rzadko mają okazję widzieć ją w odmiennym stanie, ponieważ sytuacje niedotyczące jej prywatnego życia prawie nigdy nie wyprowadziły jej z równowagi. Klacz sama uważa się jednak za nerwuskę i bardzo się cieszy, że nie jest tak odbierana przez otoczenie. Samotność z wyboru Pegazica ta nie jest osobą towarzyską nigdy nie zaczyna pierwsza rozmowy z nieznajomym. Nie jest to spowodowane nieśmiałością, gdyż ta cecha jest jej całkiem obca. Klacz ta po prostu bardzo ceni swoją prywatność i bardzo nie lubi gdy inni wtrącają się do jej spraw. Otwartość Agnessa jest kucykiem, który nie ma nic do ukrycia. Nie lubi wprawdzie rozmawiać o swoim życiu uczuciowym i pytania na ten temat uważa za całkiem nie na miejscu. Na inne jednak tematy, można z nią rozmawiać godzinami. Chętnie odpowiada na pytania dotyczące jej przeszłości, czy poglądów. Lubi dzielić się swoimi wrażeniami i opowiadać o swoich przygodach zarówno teraźniejszych jak i tych z źrebięcych czasów. Gadatliwość Gdy jakiś temat bardzo jej odpowiada, może prowadzić dyskusję ciągnącą się przez długie godziny. Mało który kucyk jest wstanie przegadać tą klacz. Stara się ona być zawsze na bieżąco z ciekawostkami z różnych dziedzin nauki, spraw życia codziennego, czy świata showbiznesu. Dzięki temu można z nią porozmawiać prawie na każdy temat i zawsze będzie miała trafny argument popierający swoje zdanie. Nerwowość Klacz ta po mimo swych starań, traci czasem panowanie nad swoimi nerwami. W chwilach gdy ktoś obcy wtrąca się do jej prywatnych spraw np. : życia uczuciowego, czy sposobu wychowania jej synka; lub gdy ktoś atakuje jakoś ją albo jej bliskich, emocje biorą górę nad rozsądkiem. Sytuacje takie potrafią zdenerwować Agnessę do tego stopnia, że narastające w niej fale wściekłości budzą w niej dużą agresje. Każdy kucyk znający tą pegazicę wie, że w takich momentach najlepiej znajdować się poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Osoba, zaś która doprowadziła ją do tego stanu, rzadko kiedy zapomina słowa wypowiedziane pod jej adresem przez jasnobłękitną klacz. Impulsywność W chwilach utraty panowania nad emocjami ( opisanych w poprzednim akapicie ) lub w sytuacjach innych silnie oddziałujących na nią przeżyć Agnessa często zaczyna działać impulsywnie. Wypowiedziane przez nią słowa, pomimo , iż zazwyczaj trafne nie są do końca przemyślane i często potrafią mocno zranić adresata. Gdy zaś jest mocno szczęśliwa impulsywność uwidacznia się w tym jak bardzo jest wstanie okazywać swoją radość. Klacz ta pomimo wieku potrafi skakać ze szczęścia na ulicy i choć wie, że to nie jest do końca stosowne w jej przypadku, w ogóle ją to nie obchodzi i nie wstydzi się swojej impulsywności. W takich momentach jest z niej nawet dumna, uważa bowiem, ze każdy ma prawo by w chwilach szczęścia cieszyć się jak małe źrebię. Agresja Gdy złe emocje biorą górę nad rozsądkiem, zdarza się że Agnessa staje się dość agresywna. Nie jest typem kucyka, który czuję dumę z tego powodu i naprawdę stara się z tym walczyć. Niestety jest to dziedziczna cecha w jej rodzinie i choć klacz kontroluje ją jak może w drastycznych sytuacjach nie umie się powstrzymać przed jej ujawnieniem. Infantylność Agnessa nigdy nie stara się ukrywać swojej fascynacji bajkami i zabawkami, wciąż uwielbia jeść typowo źrebięce słodycze jak lizaki, czy żelki misie. Wiele kucyków uważa ją za osobę infantylną i dziwi ich to , że Agnessa nie wstydzi się siebie. Ona jednak nie przejmuje się opinią takich osób, które nie potrafią pojąć tego, że bycie dorosłym nie polega na zerwaniu z dawnymi źrebięcymi przyzwyczajeniami i wyrzeczeniu się swoich ulubionych przysmaków, czy własnych zainteresowań. Bycie dorosłym oznacza bycie odpowiedzialnym za siebie i innych, którymi się opiekujemy, oznacza podejmowanie ważnych życiowych decyzji , jednak czemu nie można by tego robić z paczką żelków przy kopytku ? To retoryczne pytanie to jej życiowe motto, bo choć ma swoje lata wciąż potrafi być bardzo wesoła i dobrze się bawić w typowo źrebięcy sposób. Lenistwo Odkładanie obowiązków, które nie są sprawami wielkiej wagi, to cecha z którą Agnessa "walczy" odkąd pamięta, przegrywa w tej walce, ale nie załamuje jej to. Wie, że lenistwo to duża wada, jednak nigdy nie twierdziła, że chce być ideałem. 'Pasje' ---- Przyroda Od wczesnego dzieciństwa Agnessa uwielbiała wszystkie zwierzęta, mogła słuchać godzinami opowieści o ich życiu, o tym co jedzą jak spędzają czas i czym różnią się lub w czym są podobne do kucyków. Źrebięce zamiłowanie skupiało się głównie na dwóch rzeczach. Jedną z nich było robienie albumów o zwierzętach w których zamieszczała zdjęcia różnych gatunków, powycinane z gazet i starych zniszczonych książek, druga zaś to kolekcjonowanie figurek zwierząt których olbrzymi zbiór do dziś zajmuje wielki kufer w domu jej rodziców. Z czasem te źrebięce zabawy przerodziły się w gorącą pasje. Wszelkie nauki dotyczące zwierząt były ciekawe dla młodej klaczy, i przyswajanie ich przychodziło jej z łatwością, czego nie można powiedzieć o innych dziedzinach edukacji. Spostrzegła także, że choć nadal lubi wszystkie zwierzęta to pewna ich grupa fascynuje ją dużo bardziej od reszty i to na niej postanowiła się głównie skupić. Wieloryby Grupą zwierząt które Agnessa szczególnie sobie upodobała nie były koty, które zresztą również bardzo ceni, ani psy, będące równie popularne jako domowe pupile. Ukochane zwierzęta Agnessy ogólnie rzecz ujmując nie nadają się do trzymania ich pod własnym dachem, ponieważ osiągają ogromne rozmiary, a ich siedliskiem są oceany. Wieloryby bo o nich oczywiście mowa, nie są stworzeniami o których wiele kucyków powiedziałoby : to moje ukochane zwierzęta. Mało kto rozumie, więc fascynacje Agnessy, jednak jej wcale to nie zniechęca. Postanowiła nawet pomóc innym w poznaniu i zrozumieniu fenomenu tych istot starając się opracować coś w rodzaju kompendium wiedzy na ich temat. Praca nad nim idzie dość mozolnie jednak kiedyś zostanie ukończone . Tytuł tej nieskończonej encyklopedii brzmi Wieloryby i ich krewni. Dziś Agnessa nie zajmuje się już samotnie tym przedsięwzięciem, gdyż jej pomysł przyciągnął do niej młoda klacz o imieniu Cloudia, która wspiera ją w rozwoju projektu. Rysowanie i malowanie Rysowanie było zawsze ważną częścią życia Agnessy. Zaczęła rysować tak jak każdy za swych wczesnych źrebięcych lat, wtedy jej prace niczym się nie wyróżniały. Po latach doszła do wniosku, że jej podstawowym błędem jest to, iż maluje swoje rysunki. Każdy z nich po pomalowaniu stawał się jej zdaniem okropnie brzydki. Od tego czasu nie malowała już nigdy więcej swoich szkiców. Niedawno jednak coś się zmieniło w tej kwestii, odkryła nowy sposób malowania, który choć był jej znany od jakiegoś czasu nie był jednak nigdy brany pod uwagę jako coś czym mogła by się zająć. Pewnego dnia jednak postanowiła spróbować i zauważyła, że idzie jej to całkiem dobrze. Dziś nadal ćwiczy jest jednak przekonana, że jedynym dla niej odpowiednim sposobem malowania na zawsze pozostanie ten przy użyciu komputera i myszki. Pisanie Pisanie jest częścią wyjątkowego talentu, Agnessy, niestety nie zajmuje się ona nim tak często jak powinna. Wiadomo wszak, że im więcej piszesz tym lepiej Ci to wychodzi. Agnessa jednak nie jest osobą która poświęciła się rozwijaniu swego wyjątkowego talentu, nie stawia go na pierwszym miejscu. Czasem mówi, że to przez brak organizacji, czasem, iż z powodu lenistwa, prawda jest jednak inna. Pegazica nie potrafi pisać na siłę, musi mieć wenę i dobry pomysł, a że nie jest płodną "artystką" jej "dzieła" powstają rzadko. Kiedy już jednak pojawia się jej muza, klacz rzuca wszystko co robi , nie śpi nawet całą noc pisząc jak w amoku. Dzięki temu jej teksty są zawsze dopracowane i choć wie, że to wciąż tylko amatorszczyzna jest z nich naprawdę dumna. Śpiew Agnessa zawsze lubiła śpiewać i zawsze uważała, że ma dobry głos. W szkolnych czasach marzyła nawet o tym, by zostać piosenkarką, ale zmieniła zdanie, gdyż śpiew był dla niej tylko przyjemnością, nie dawał zaś takiej satysfakcji jak dziś daje jej bycie matką, ani nawet takiej jak duma z napisanego wiersza czy opowiadania. Dziś klacz nadal lubi śpiewać, lecz robi to tylko podczas zabaw z siostrami i gdy usypia swojego synka. Fotografia Całkowicie nową pasją Agnessy jest amatorska fotografia. Obiektami, które fotografuje najczęściej są kwiaty i owady, stara się jednak, "objąć" swymi zdjęciami jak najszerszą cześć przyrody. Jej największym marzeniem jest sfotografowanie grupy humbaków w ich naturalnym siedlisku. 'Relacje rodzinne' ---- 200px|right Partner Życie uczuciowe Agnessa traktuje jak swoją prywatną najbardziej sekretną sprawę. Nigdy nie dzieli się z nikim jego tajemnicami i nie zamierza tego zmieniać. Jedyne co o nim wiadomo to to, że jest ona bardzo szczęśliwa w swoim związku, a także szaleńczo zakochana w swym małżonku. Dla miłości zerwała z całym swoim dawnym światem, ponieważ nie akceptował on wielkiego oddania Agnessy Cray'owi Goodspell. Nie żałuje tej decyzji, gdyż miłość i rodzina jest dla niej najważniejsza na świecie i będzie jej wierna, aż do śmierci. Ocena otoczenia nigdy nie będzie miała dla pegazicy znaczenia, jej zdaniem nikt nie ma prawa oceniać tego jakie prawa rządzą jej związkiem. Cray umiał jako jeden z nielicznych zaakceptować to jaką osobą jest jego żona i z biegiem czasu oboje doskonalą się dzięki swoim relacjom. Ich związek jest wspaniały nie tylko z powodu uczuć które go zbudowały, ale również dzięki temu jak pomaga kształtować im własne charaktery. ---- 200px|right Synek Posiadanie potomstwa nie było kiedyś priorytetem Agnessy. Zakładała w prawdzie, że w nieokreślonej przyszłości będzie miała synka lub córeczkę, bo zawsze lubiła małe źrebiątka, jednak nie uważała tego nigdy za sens swojego życia. Narodziny jej ukochanego syneczka zmieniły całkiem jej podejście do tej sprawy. Dziś wie, że poświęci mu całe swoje życie. Spędza z nim prawie każdą chwilę i nigdy nie ma tego dość. kiedy tylko jest to możliwe stara się pokazywać mu nowe rzeczy i zabierać w ciekawe miejsca, by rozwijać jego zainteresowania. Razem z mężem są niezmiernie dumni z małego Cantee'ego, każde jego nowe osiągnięcie napawa ich ogromną radością. Uważają swojego synka za najcudowniejsze maleństwo na świecie i to nie dlatego, że jest alikornem, bo nawet gdyby był zwykłym kucykiem w ich oczach i tak byłby wyjątkowy. Relacja łącząca Agnesse z jej synkiem jest bardzo silna, choć czasem, gdy spojrzeć na to z boku, można zauważyć jakby maluch ignorował jej uczucia. Nie jest to jednak smutne dla Agnessy, ona doskonale wie jak bardzo kocha ją jej synek. To, zaś że nie zawsze ma ochotę ją przytulić, pokazuje tylko jak silna jest już jego osobowość i matkę bardzo to cieszy. ---- Siostry Agnessa jest bardzo mocno związana ze swymi młodszymi siostrami Pink Fury i Wind of Change. Stara się często je odwiedzać i poświęcać im jak najwięcej czasu. Po mimo dość znacznej różnicy wieku, trzy siostry, potrafią ze sobą rozmawiać o wszystkim. Mają do siebie wielkie zaufanie i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Któż mógłby je zrozumieć lepiej, kiedy we trzy znają się od zawsze. Dziś gdy najstarsza Agnessa założyła już własną rodzinę nie jest jej tak łatwo uczestniczyć w codziennym życiu młodszych sióstr, jednak nadal często się spotykają. Agnessa ma nadzieję, że silna więź która je łączy nigdy nie zostanie przerwana. Wierzy w to, że "posiadanie siostry jest jak szarlotka" i nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek zniszczyło ich wzajemną miłość. ---- 260px|right Pink Fury Pink Fury to osóbka ze specyficznym charakterem. Można ją tylko pokochać, albo znienawidzić jeśli w ogóle pozwoli Ci się dobrze poznać. Agnessa uważa ją, zaś za wspaniała osobę obdarzoną wieloma talentami. Jest dumna, że ma taką siostrę, dumna nawet z siebie, bo co oczywiste na to kim dziś jest Pink Fury, Agnessa również miała swój wpływ. Faktem jest, że przyszłość Pink nie została jeszcze bliżej określona, gdyż nie odkryła ona swego powołania i nie ma jak na razie znaczka. Jej starszej siostry wcale to jednak nie martwi, gdyż wie ona jak zdolna i przebojowa jest ta "różowa klacz chaosu". Relacje tych dwóch pegazic są dosyć skomplikowane, bo choć darzą się wielkim uczuciem, to równie silnie potrafią się na siebie obrazić. Niestety często się to zdarzało i pewnie zdarzy jeszcze nie raz. Różnica wieku między siostrami, choć nie jest może ogromna, ma pewien wpływ na ich postrzeganie świata i zdanie na temat różnych sytuacji, co czasem doprowadza do sprzeczki. Spory te zaś mogą przerodzić się w wielką kłótnie, gdyż tak właśnie działają ich silne osobowości i gorące temperamenty. Po takich zdarzeniach bywa, że klacze gniewają się na siebie i długo unikają kontaktu. Pomijając jednak kwestie sporów, które wszystkim się zdarzają, a w wypadku innych rodzeństw bywa tak znacznie częściej Agnessa i Pink Fury tworzą całkiem zgrany duet. Uwielbiają spędzać czas razem, mogą godzinami śpiewać w kanonie swe ukochane piosenki i po kilkanaście razy oglądać wspólnie ulubione filmy. Nigdy się sobą nie nudzą i choć obie są już właściwie dorosłe wciąż lubią się bawić w zabawy ze swych źrebiecych lat. ---- 260px|right Wind of Change Wind zawsze była i pozostanie dla Agnessy jej słodkim maluszkiem. Nic tego nigdy nie zmieni, ponieważ gdy zielona pegazica przyszła na świat Agnessa była już nastolatką. Jej podejście do małego kucyka, było prawie rodzicielskie. Starsza klacz, często zajmowała się źrebięciem, karmiła i przewijała, a takich rzeczy nigdy się nie zapomina. Świadomość tego jak bardzo jest się odpowiedzialnym za dobre samopoczucie maleństwa, może być czasem nawet przerażająca, jednak dla Agnessy było to motorem do działania i zrodziło wielkie uczucie łączące ją do dziś z dużo młodsza siostrą. Teraz gdy Wind jest już nastolatką, Agnessa bardzo się stara być dla niej przyjaciółką, a nie tylko starszą siostrą i choć czasem jest to trudne klacz wierzy, że ogólnie dobrze jej to wychodzi. Ceni młodziutką siostrę, bo pomimo wieku, często jest tą najpoważniejszą z trójki rodzeństwa, co bardzo się Agnessie podoba. Pokazuje, to bowiem, że choć zawsze są ze sobą tak blisko, to każda z nich wypracowała własny charakter. Żadna nigdy nie starała się być kopią starszej z sióstr. 'Podejście do relacji z osobami spoza rodziny' ---- Udzielanie się towarzysko to nie jest to co Agnessa lubi robić najbardziej, prawdę mówiąc nie lubi tego wcale. Nie jest też raczej typem samotnika, jednak jej dość trudny charakter jest zazwyczaj ciężki do zaakceptowania dla innych. W pierwszych chwilach znajomości wszyscy zazwyczaj darzą ją pozytywnymi uczuciami, niestety im bliższe stają się takie relacje tym trudniej innym zaakceptować jej złośliwości i mało przyjemny styl wypowiedzi. Dlatego Agnessa zrezygnowała już całkowicie z rozpoczynania lub podtrzymywania jakichkolwiek relacji z osobami z poza jej najbliższej rodziny. Nie posiada wcale przyjaciół, ogólnie zna dość mało kucyków, choć sama z racji pozycji swego synka jest dość rozpoznawalna. Nie przywiązuje jednak wagi do większości zawieranych dzięki temu znajomości, uważając je za przypadkowe i niepotrzebne. Najbliższymi jej sercu, poza synkiem i mężem, osobami są oczywiście jej siostry, nikt nie zna jej tak jak one i tylko je mogłaby nazwać przyjaciółkami. Przypisy ---- Autorką kucyka jest : 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_of_Change 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Pink_Fury 90px| 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Prince_Cantee 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Cray_Goodspell Kliknij na obrazek(w czarnej ramce), by wybrać innego kucyka z tej rodziny. Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki